Mauvais rhume
by Manuka
Summary: Parce que même les Spectres sont humains, avec les avantages et les inconvénients que cela implique.


Merci à **Camhyoga **d'avoir corrigé cet OS et à ma zumelle pour m'avoir suivi dans mon délire.

NdA : effectivement, je change du registre sérieux. Cet OS a été écrit sur un coup de tête, parce qu'être enrhumée est une plaie qu'il faut faire partager. Enjoy ! XD

* * *

**Mauvais rhume**

Eaque du Garuda, Juge d'Hadès de son état, courait presque dans le couloir. Les Spectres qu'il croisait le regardaient avec étonnement, mais sans oser demander la raison de son apparente agitation. Ils lui laissaient le passage avec prudence, jugeant préférable de ne pas se trouver sur sa route. Il était rare de voir le Garuda dans un état proche de la panique, il valait donc mieux préserver sa peau et tenter de satisfaire sa curiosité par un autre moyen que la voie directe.

Eaque entra dans le Tribunal sans frapper et se dirigea droit sur Rune, qui écrivait consciencieusement dans un livre de cuir rouge à l'aide d'une plume d'oie taillée avec soin.

"Rune, il faut que tu nous aides !" s'écria le Juge en se précipitant vers lui.

Le Balrog releva la tête de son travail avec un désintérêt flagrant et retint un soupir qui aurait été malvenu.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, Seigneur Eaque ? demanda le Norvégien en pinçant des lèvres.

-C'est Minos, on est désespérés !"

Une lueur d'attention s'alluma dans les yeux clairs du Spectre. Satisfait d'avoir capté l'intérêt du Premier Gardien, Eaque lui saisit le bras et le força à se lever et à le suivre, tout en débitant :

"Tu le connais, plus têtu que lui tu meurs ! Et une fois qu'il a décidé quelque chose, on ne peut plus rien faire pour l'arrêter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire ? demanda Rune, un peu perdu.

-Oh, il l'a déjà fait, ce qu'il voulait faire ! grommela le Garuda en secouant la tête. Parce que Monsieur voulait des marrons glacés venant de France, il a fallu qu'il aille se balader à Paris en plein hiver ! Et comme Monsieur ne supporte pas les manteaux -il dit ça mais je suis sûr que c'est pour que tout le monde le remarque bien- il s'est baladé en chemise, col déboutonné, alors qu'il faisait 4° à l'extérieur ! C'est à se demander s'il a un minimum de bon sens, par moment j'en doute.

-Quel rapport avec moi et votre désespoir ?"

Eaque poussa un gémissement et déclara :

"J'y viens... Il est donc revenu de Paris hier soir très fier de lui, sauf qu'évidemment, il est tombé malade cet imbécile ! Il est cloué au lit avec une belle fièvre, et Monsieur veut quand même se lever pour aller travailler !

-Et quel est le problème _exactement_ ? interrogea Rune.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ? s'écria le Garuda, le secouant presque. Il faut qu'il reste couché, sinon ça va faire comme la fois où il a voulu partir au ski sans même prendre d'écharpe ! Il est resté malade pendant trois semaines ! Trois semaines, Rune ! Et il est hors de question que ce soit encore moi qui ait la garde de son Tribunal pendant ce temps.

-Seigneur Eaque, si vous me disiez clairement ce que vous attendez de moi ?" soupira Rune.

Le Népalais le regarda avec surprise et répondit :

"Mais que tu t'occupes de lui, quelle question."

Rune écarquilla les yeux et balbutia :

"Moi ? Mais... et le Tribunal ?

-Tu as une armée de personnes qui écrivent l'Histoire, si tu t'absentes pour quelques heures ça ne devrait pas poser problème.

-Mais...

-Est-ce que tu serais en train de désobéir à un ordre Rune ? fit sèchement Eaque.

-Pas du tout, mais...

-Alors tout est pour le mieux. Ah, nous y voici" ajouta le Garuda en frappant légèrement à la porte des appartements de Minos.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Rhadamanthe épuisé.

"Voilà Rune, déclara le Népalais. Minos, t'as de la visite !

-Je b'en fiche, je beux sordir d'ici ! rétorqua le Griffon avec des yeux larmoyants avant d'avoir une quinte de toux.

-Dire que Rune a quitté son travail spécialement pour venir te voir !" mentit Eaque en secouant la tête.

Le Balrog ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un regard noir du Wyvern le dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit.

"Ses médicaments sont sur la table, fit le Garuda en montrant des boîtes de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. On vous laisse, bonne journée !"

Les deux Juges sortirent de la chambre en vitesse, avant de pousser un soupir.

"Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir amené Rune ? demanda Rhadamanthe.

-Certain, affirma Eaque. De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas survécu une heure de plus.

-J'ignorais que tu te préoccupais à ce point de ma santé, remarqua l'Anglais en haussant un sourcil.

-Parce que tu penses que j'ai envie de tenir vos deux tribunal en même temps, à Minos et toi ?" rétorqua Eaque.

Le Wyvern hocha la tête avec un sourire : le Garuda ne changerait jamais.

Dans la chambre du Griffon, Rune n'avait pas bougé. Minos semblait comme enterré dans son lit, trois énormes couvertures montant jusqu'à son nez.

"C'est brai gue tu as guiddé le dribunal pour boi ? demanda le Norvégien avant d'attraper un mouchoir.

-Eh bien..., commença Rune, un peu gêné.

-J'ai gombris, bas la beine de be ragonder un flan, grommela Minos en essayant de se relever. C'est barce gue je suis bénible guand je suis balade, j'ai horreur d'êdre gloué au lit. Si du beux d'en aller, je de d'en boudrais bas.

-Vous peut-être pas, mais le Seigneur Eaque oui, soupira Rune en s'avançant vers le lit du Juge. Je peux vous aider ?

-Buisgue du insisdes, je beux bien un berre d'eau."

Rune tendit le récipient au Griffon, qui se releva tant bien que mal pour boire.

"Du be ragondes ce gu'il se basse debuis ce badin ?

-Pas grand chose" marmonna Rune.

Minos se renfrogna et retourna s'enterrer sous les couvertures, boudeur.

"J'ai eu un cas assez particulier, tout bien pensé, fit soudain le Balrog.

-Je beux dout saboir ! ordonna le Norvégien, soudain plus joyeux.

-Eh bien, il s'agissait de deux femmes et un homme. Ils sont arrivés en même temps à mon bureau, nus comme des vers. Quand je leur ai dit qu'il était temps de les juger, ils ont commencé à pousser des cris outrés, me maudissant parce qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Et gu'est-ce gu'ils faisaient ?

-Vous voulez vraiment un dessin ? grimaça Rune.

-J'aurais bien aibé êdre là bour boir da dêde, se moqua Minos.

-Le pire, c'est qu'ils m'ont demandé s'ils ne pouvaient pas finir avant que je ne les envoie dans leurs prisons respectives" soupira le Balrog en secouant la tête.

Le Griffon éclata de rire, avant de se remettre à tousser comme un perdu. Rune se mordilla les lèvres : apparemment, tenter de faire rire son supérieur n'était pas une bonne idée, tout compte fait.

"Vous devriez prendre quelque chose pour le mal de gorge, finit-il par soupirer avant d'observer les différentes boîtes de médicaments qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux.

-Je refuse de boire engore ce drug ibbonde ! s'écria Minos en voyant le regard de son subordonné se poser sur le sirop pour la toux.

-Vous allez avaler ça sans faire d'histoire, rétorqua le Balrog en ouvrant le flacon. Sinon vous allez rester coincé ici pendant des jours.

-Bais c'est dégoudant ! protesta le Griffon en remontant les couvertures.

-Seigneur Minos, c'est pour votre bien.

-Rien à baddre.

-Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je vous force à avaler du sirop quand même ? grommela Rune.

-Du en serais ingabable, siffla le Juge. Du es drop resbegdueux bour ça.

-J'ai reçu des ordres, Seigneur Minos. Et mon devoir est d'y obéir."

Le Norvégien renifla avec un air affligé.

"Blus augun resbect bour don aîné...

-Au contraire, Seigneur Minos. Buvez ça maintenant.

-Je beux bas.

-Bien sûr que si vous pouvez.

-C'est bas ce gue j'ai dit ! J'ai dit gue je boulais bas !

-Que vous ne vouliez pas ? tenta le Balrog.

-Oui, soupira Minos.

-Vous savez, je commence à comprendre pourquoi le Seigneur Eaque est venu me demander de me charger de vous.

-Bourguoi ?

-Parce que vous vous comportez comme un sale gosse égoïste qui ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences de ses actes et que vos deux confrères savaient pertinemment qu'en tant que Spectre sous vos ordres je n'élèverai jamais la voix sur vous, fit Rune d'un ton monotone, néanmoins ponctué d'un froncement de sourcils. Maintenant buvez ça, si vous voulez sortir de ce lit avant la fin de la semaine.

-Du sais ce gue j'ai doujours aibé chez doi ? demanda Minos en s'extirpant des couvertures. C'est gu'au bobent où on s'y addent le boins, du sais êdre imbrébisible."

Le Balrog esquissa un vague sourire, qui passa presque inaperçu.

"Buisgue je dois bourrir un jour, audant gue ce soit en affrondant cedde chose infâbe, reprit le Juge. Boriduri de saludand.

-Vous n'iriez pas bien loin de toute façon, vu que vous êtes déjà aux Enfers.

-Serait-ce ude dendadibe d'hubour, Rude ? pouffa Minos.

-Vous ne semblez pas particulièrement en forme pour le faire, répliqua le Balrog en tendant la cuiller à son supérieur.

-Guelle gédérosidé, railla le Griffon en louchant sur le liquide à la couleur indéfinissable. Du es sûr gue cedde chose n'est bas béribée ?

-Seigneur Minos..., gronda Rune.

-Aboue dout de bêbe gue ça d'a bas l'air gobbestible ! s'offusqua le Juge.

-Ma patience a des limites, Seigneur Minos.

-Bais du be fais chier à la fin ! Je de beux bas ingurgider ce drug dégoudant sous brédegsde gue du dois d'ogguber de boi !"

Rune ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez dans un effort visible pour ne pas s'énerver. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le monde lui répétait de ne jamais au grand jamais avoir d'enfant. L'expérience, fusse-t-elle sur un Juge d'Hadès en pleine possession de ses moyens (ou presque) se révélait effectivement désastreuse.

"Seigneur Minos.

-Guoi ?

-Débrouillez-vous."

Le Griffon resta figé et écarquilla les yeux.

"Eague d'a doddé des ordres, riposta-t-il.

-Visiblement, m'occuper de vous est au-dessus de mes moyens. Bonne fin de journée, Seigneur Minos."

Le Griffon pensa tout d'abord que son subordonné lui faisait une blague, bien que ça ne soit pas son genre. Puis, voyant que son compatriote prenait vraiment la porte, il s'écria :

"Rude, je suis désolé ! Je de d'embêderais blus, brobis..."

Le Balrog haussa un sourcil circonspect.

"S'il de blaît..."

Un peu plus et Minos devenait officiellement la copie conforme du Chat Potté. En tout cas, il avait les mêmes yeux brillants et le même air de pauvre chaton abandonné et mal aimé de tous.

"Vous prendrez votre sirop sans faire d'histoire ?

-Oui !"

Rune poussa un soupir et referma la porte, avant de revenir auprès du Juge.

"Je suis insubbordable, hein ? s'excusa le Griffon.

-Prenez ça" se contenta de répondre son subordonné.

###

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement tranquillement, ponctuée par les allers-retour que devait faire Rune pour aller vider la poubelle, remplie de mouchoirs. Minos s'était exilé au fin fond de son lit et somnolait vaguement, tandis que le Balrog avait entamé un livre, après accord express de son supérieur.

"Rude ? fit soudain le Griffon.

-Oui Seigneur Minos ?

-Du bourrais b'abbeder une audre gouberdure ? J'ai froid...

-Où sont-elles rangées ?

-J'en sais rien, c'est Rhada gui be les a abbordées doud-à-l'heure.

-Très bien, je vais aller vous chercher les miennes. Ne bougez pas, je reviens."

Rune s'éclipsa rapidement vers ses appartements, situés non loin de ceux des Juges, près des autres Gardiens. Il revint avec deux couvertures, qu'il disposa sur les trois déjà empilées sur le Griffon.

"Berci.

-Mais vous êtes gelé ! s'écria le Balrog en effleurant le front de son supérieur. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

-Je d'ai déjà enguiguidé bendant dout l'abrès-bidi, répondit Minos.

-Mais enfin, je suis là pour m'occuper de vous ! Vous auriez dû me le dire plus tôt ! Poussez-vous, finit-il par soupirer.

-Guesgue du fais ? s'étonna vaguement le Griffon, avec un éclair de lucidité.

-Avec la fièvre que vous avez, le seul moyen de la faire baisser est de vous soutenir de mon cosmos. Poussez-vous, que je m'installe.

-Je de de sabais bas si endrebredant, rit Minos en laissant de la place à son subordonné. Je beux bien domber balade blus soubent si du be soignes gobbe ça.

-Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, marmonna le Balrog, une légère teinte rosée colorant ses joues. Reposez-vous, maintenant."

Le Juge ferma les yeux avec un sourire de chat repus, avant de se câler contre le torse de Rune et de s'endormir profondément. Eaque et Rhadamanthe les trouvèrent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et dormant du sommeil du juste.

"Tu vois que j'avais raison de demander à Rune de venir ! chuchota le Népalais avec un air fier de lui.

-Parle plus bas, tu vas les réveiller" rétorqua le Wyvern.

Les deux Juges s'éclipsèrent sans bruit, rejoignant leurs chambres respectives.

###

Rhadamanthe, installé à son bureau, une tasse de Darjeeling près de lui, compulsait des dossiers avec attention lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de ses appartements.

"Entrez."

Eaque apparut, un air intrigué sur le visage.

"Tu sais où est Minos ? Je le cherche depuis au moins deux heures, pas moyen de mettre la main sur lui."

L'Anglais eut un rire et répondit, les yeux brillants d'amusement :

"Avec Rune, chez le Balrog.

-Déjà ?

-Non mon cher, même si je pense que ça ne déplairait pas à notre confrère. Figure-toi qu'après avoir veillé sur Minos toute la nuit sans couverture, Rune est tombé malade à son tour.

-Eh bien, on est pas sortis de l'auberge..." soupira Eaque avant de ressortir.

###

Assis près de son procureur, Minos souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux plus de sirop contre la toux, Rune ?"

Enfoncé sous ses couvertures, le Balrog se jura de ne plus jamais veiller sur le Griffon lorsque celui-ci était malade.


End file.
